1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to administration of project spaces. More particularly, it relates to command line administration of places using XML objects.
2. Background Art
Similar approaches include command line piping in OS shells, but none that use object representations of XML. It allows the transfer of object as input and output in this way. It is important to note that this revolves around working with places.
IBM® Lotus® QuickPlace™ is a self-service Web tool for team collaboration. QuickPlace allows a user to publish, share, and track all information relevant to a project. Teams can then use QuickPlace to store resources (such as files, discussions, and schedules) related to a project in a common place, where everyone can access the latest information.
QPTool newsletter command is used to send daily and weekly newsletters to members of places. This command replaces the QuickPlace (QP) 2.0 quickplacenightly send newsletter feature.
In QP 2.0 administration functions were scattered amongst various tools. Some required the use a web user interface (UI), the Notes client, and a special QP administration utility. These various administration utilities did not provide for a simple batching or automatic mechanism to be built according to the administrator's policies.
The Lotus K-Station product presents QuickPlaces as projects or project spaces for a user. All pertinent project spaces on one QuickPlace server for a particular user are presented here. However, K-Station has no notion nor facility for aggregation across multiple QuickPlace servers.
The Extensible Markup Language (XML) is a W3C-endorsed standard for document markup. It defines a generic syntax used to mark up data with simple, human-readable tags and provides a standard format for computer documents which may be customized for domains such as web sites, electronic data interchange, and so forth. XML is a meta-markup language for text documents, and XML documents are trees. Data is included in XML documents as strings of text, and the data are surrounded by text markup that describes the text. A particular unit of data and markup is called an element. As a meta-markup language, XML does not have a fixed set of tags and elements, and elements may be defined as needed. (See Elliotte Rusty Harold & W. Scott Means. XML in a Nutshell. Sebastopol, Calif.: O'Reilly and Associates, 2001).
Domino, IBM, the IBM Logo, Lotus, Notes, QuickPlace and SameTime are trademarks of International Business Machines in the United States, other countries, or both.